Draw With Me
by CabbageWhite
Summary: Rin and Yukio are stuck on two sides of a glass wall and can only communicate through writing backwards to each other. Based on Mike Inel's Draw With Me video. Rin/Yukio if you squint really hard.


Ok, none of this is really mine. The whole thing is really Rin and Yukio in the 'Draw With Me' video on youtube by Mike Inel if that's right ^^;

But yeah, I just thought this was perfect for those two, plus I've jut re-watched it. Well, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Part 1: Rin's POV<span>

Rin sat by the glass wall. It was the only landmark in this place, stretching forever in each direction. If it did end he had yet to find it. He glanced up as something caught his eye, another boy. He stood up, leaning against the glass as the other boy came over. He was taller than Rin, with broad shoulders and moles on his face. His hair was brown, a nice warm colour unlike Rin's black hair and his eyes were a warm green-ish blue. Rin blinked at the other boy tried to talk through the glass, but he couldn't hear anything. Rin gestured to his ear to show he couldn't hear. The boy tried shouting louder, but it didn't work any better. Rin shook his head and shrugged. The other boy looked sad, but brightened up and fished for something in his pocket. It looked like charcoal. He held some in his left hand and quickly wrote on the glass.

**Can you write?**

He threw a piece over the glass wall and Rin dived to pick it up. He quickly wrote his reply.

_Of course duh_

The other boy looked surprised by his response, but quickly wrote again.

**How about drawing?**

A little picture of the other boy's face sat next to the question, Rin almost laughed.

_Yes_

Rin wrote, drawing himself with large muscles. The other boy blushed slightly before writing back.

**You don't even look like that…**

He drew a little diagram showing Rin's slender chest as a more realistic picture. Rin gaped, scrabbling to write a reply, but the other boy had sat down already, so Rin sat down too and drew from there. Soon the glass was almost covered in drawings, only a small space for them to see each other's faces remained. The other boy stared at Rin as he paused in drawing. Rin blushed and looked away, looking back to see the other boy's hand on the glass. Rin blushed a little more before smiling and putting his hand where the other boy's was on the glass. They stayed that way for a while before the other boy took his hand off the glass with a depressed look. Rin hesitantly took his hand off the glass too, wondering why the other boy was so sad. The other boy quickly wrote on the glass.

**It feels cold**

Rin blinked, looking down as he felt the need for warmth too. When he glanced up again, the other boy had written again.

**I want to be with you**

Rin smiled, quickly writing back.

_You are with me_

_Only there's a glass between us_

Rin was confused when the other boy suddenly stood up, his head jerking up as he heard the boy punch the wall. Rin quickly got up and tried to stop the other boy, jerking away in shock as the glass cracked. The other boy motioned for him to move, so he did quickly. The glass shattered on the next punch, making Rin gasp in delight, but suddenly the glass got sucked back, the other boy's hand getting cut to pieces as it did. Rin gasped in horror as the other boys hand shot back through the glass, spraying blood behind him. The other boy ran away, probably to fix his hand. Rin sat by the glass, slightly further down from their drawings to wait and see if the boy came again.

~(0-0)~

The boy did come back, his left arm in a sling as he sat down opposite Rin. Rin was glad to see him.

_Are you okay?_

He wrote. The other boy nodded glumly. Rin smiled happily and wrote again.

_Wanna draw?_

He drew a little picture of his head like the other boy had down the day before. The other boy looked sadder and wrote back in messy handwriting.

**I can't anymore**

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at his knees. He'd had fun when they'd drawn together. He decided to come up with a plan so they could draw together again before they next met as the other boy left.

~(0-0)~

The next time they met, Rin was there a lot earlier than the other boy. He had a blanket pulled around him, his present to the other boy in a box on the other side of the glass. He wrote on the glass, just about the box.

_For you_

Soon the other boy came, running over when he saw the box. Rin smiled happily, hoping he'd understand. The other boy looked at Rin and Rin smiled brightly, cocking his head to one side as if to tell the other to open the gift. The other boy pulled the ribbon with his good hand, opening the box carefully. Rin just smiled at the boy's shock, even as he dropped the box.

_Draw with me._

Rin wrote as his left arm rolled out from under the box.

* * *

><p><span>Part 2: Yukio's POV<span>

Yukio ran over to the wall, it was the first thing he'd seen here other than the floor. He put his hand against it, glancing over as he saw a flicker of movement. There was another boy leaning against the other side of the glass. He was cute, with a slim figure like a girl's. He had blue-black hair and bright blue eyes which instantly drew Yukio to him. Yukio tried to call over the other boy, but the other boy didn't seem to hear him. Yukio shouted as loud as he could, but the shorter boy still couldn't hear him. Yukio sighed, saddened as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He blinked, pulling out two pieces of charcoal. He quickly wrote on the glass wall, crossing out the writing as he realised it was the wrong way around and writing again.

**Can you write?**

He threw a piece over the glass wall. The other boy dived, picking it up in his right hand before he quickly wrote his reply.

_Of course duh_

Yukio blinked at the blunt response, but quickly wrote back.

**How about drawing?**

Yukio drew a little picture of his face next to the question; the other boy seemed to find it funny. Writing

_Yes_

And drawing himself with large muscles next to it. Yukio blushed slightly before writing back.

**You don't even look like that…**

He drew a little diagram showing the other boy's chest in a more realistic picture, where it was a lot thinner than the overly muscled picture the boy had drawn. The other boy looked angry, scrabbling to write a reply, but Yukio was already sitting down. The other boy seemed to notice and sat down too. They drew for ages. The glass was soon almost covered in drawings; only a small space for them to see each other's faces remained. Yukio paused in his drawing, staring at the other boy. He wanted to touch him, make sure he was real. Yukio held his hand up and pressed it against the glass, the other boy smiled a little, blushing and put his hand where Yukio's was on the other side of the glass. Yukio held his had there a while, before sighing and letting it flop back down. The other boy looked sad, so he quickly wrote on the glass.

**It feels cold**

**I want to be with you**

The other boy smiled at Yukio, quickly writing back.

_You are with me_

_Only there's a glass between us_

Yukio frowned; he didn't want the glass between them. He didn't want to be separated from the other boy. Yukio punched at the glass, ignoring the other boy's silent cries which obvious for him to stop. Suddenly the glass cracked. Yukio gestured for the other boy to move out the way, and the boy did so. Yukio gathered all his strength and slammed his fist into the glass. For a second, he thought he'd done it, but suddenly all the glass got sucked back into place, his fist with them. He screamed in pain as his arm was flung out behind him along with a lot of blood. Yukio ran away from the glass. He hated that glass, and he hated the pain in his hand.

~(0-0)~

The next day, Yukio come back, his left arm in a sling as he sat down opposite the other boy. He seemed glad to see Yukio.

_Are you okay?_

The boy wroth wrote. Yukio could only nod glumly as his arm throbbed in the sling. The other boy smiled cutely before writing.

_Wanna draw?_

He drew a little picture of his head just like Yukio had down the day before. Yukio felt his chest ache as a lump rose in his throat. He took the charcoal in his right hand and wrote back in a scrawled mess of handwriting.

**I can't anymore**

The other boy looked at his knees. They sat there for a while before Yukio left, walking away dejectedly, wishing he could draw with the other boy again.

~(0-0)~

The next time they met, the other boy was there with a blanket pulled around him. Yukio walked over seeing a box on his side of the glass, when he got close enough he could read two words above it.

_For you_

Yukio ran over after reading the words. The other boy smiled happily as Yuki pulled the present towards him with his good hand. Yukio looked the other boy who smiled brightly, cocking his head to one side as if to tell Yukio to open the box. Yukio quickly pulled at the ribbon with his good hand, opening the box carefully. Yukio flinched as he saw what was inside, dropping the box and its contents on the floor.

_Draw with me._

The other boy wrote as an arm that was obviously his rolled out from under the box.

* * *

><p>Whelp, hope you liked it ^^<p>

This song's just so sad and sweet! I couldn't help but write this!

Just search "Original Draw With Me by Mike Inel" on youtube if you want to see the video, the animation is amazing! \(^o^)/

Now I _finally_ have that idea out my head, I might get somewhere with my other fic (-_-;)

Love and hugs; CabbageWhite xxx


End file.
